1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to warning systems, and more specifically, to residential warning systems for warning of a rise in the ambient conditions of a residence which may present a health danger to the occupants of a monitored space.
2. Background of the Invention
It has been noted that extreme heat and temperature conditions during summer months have become hazardous for frail and physically compromised persons. The phenomenon has been especially hazardous, and oftentimes lethal, to susceptible or unattended individuals, for example, infants and poor elderly persons living alone in cramped, closed-up apartments in inner city neighborhoods. Generally, poor people cannot afford a temperature or humidity controlling device, such as an air conditioner. The fear of crime in poor housing neighborhoods mandates keeping the windows closed and locked. Under such conditions, apartments take on the characteristics of an oven when ambient weather conditions are oppressively hot and humid. This occurs fairly regularly, and when the occupied building is in direct sunshine, the temperatures in apartments may exceed 130.degree. F. (55.degree. C.).
Conditions may become excessively extreme, even when the ambient temperature does not reach life-threatening levels, if weather conditions also include high humidity. Taking both temperature and humidity into account, ambient conditions may become dangerous to health at even lower temperatures. The combination of heat and humidity, referred to as the apparent temperature index, is a much better indicator of conditions within a localized area which are dangerous or life-threatening to the occupants.
Because it is both temperature and humidity which, together, have a disproportionate effect on an occupant's personal health and physical condition, these parameters together provide a more accurate warning signal, either to the occupant and/or interested government officials, that a predetermined apparent temperature threshold level has been exceeded. When that threshold level has been exceeded, some action is necessary to avoid health or life threatening conditions to the occupants.
Although weather-related temperature indicators or alarms, for use in weather monitoring applications, are available on the market separately, and humidity alarms are available separately, for example, from Wx Systems, made by Weather Systems Company of Santa Clara, Calif., and also a combined temperature and humidity indicator is available, no known apparent temperature alarm capable of use for protecting the health and/or lives of people most susceptible to extreme heat and temperature related conditions is available.
What is needed is a complete, stand-alone apparent temperature monitored alarm system which is operable without intervention by the occupant of a space which is being continually monitored for apparent temperature levels. Such a system should have adjustable threshold levels and further require an integral communication mechanism that warns not only the occupant of a monitored space that the apparent temperature has exceeded a threshold temperature, but also forwards that information to an off-site monitoring station, e.g., a local fire or police station, or health and safety office, so that the condition of one or more person(s) occupying a monitored space may be checked by responsible personnel. A timely investigation of an apparent temperature alarm may result in the removal of a person suffering from extreme apparent humidity to shelter, and thus saving of lives.